


I Always Fail

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	I Always Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

I Always Fail

## I Always Fail

### by Gothic Spook

> I Always Fail  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocities.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: Post-ep  
>  Summery: Monica's thoughts after hellbound Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada. Spoilers: Hellbound  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just let me know! Feedback: Always wanted 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I always fail  
> That's what Van Allen had told me  
> At first I didn't understand  
> But now that I think about it  
> It makes perfect sense  
> I failed with my birthparents  
> they didn't want me  
> I failed to keep any relationships  
> I failed Luke  
> I failed John  
> No matter how many times I try  
> I always fail this case  
> I always fail  
> That is what I'm destined to do  
> But why aren't I dead?  
> I should be  
> For the next life  
> The next cycle  
> The next failure  
> But I'm not  
> Why didn't Van Allen kill me?  
> He had the chance to  
> Why didn't he take it?  
> I may never know  
> I may never find out why  
> Maybe I'm not meant to die  
> Not in this life  
> Maybe Dana was right  
> Maybe in this life I succeed  
>   
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
